


Мэтт Мёрдок котик (потому что потому)

by timmy_failure



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А помните, как Мэтт Мёрдок вляпался в магию и превратился в гиперактивный слепой комок ярости и милоты? Фогги вот помнит. (Мало что изменилось, в сущности).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мэтт Мёрдок котик (потому что потому)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [matt murdock is a kitten (because reasons)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804910) by [kay_cricketed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_cricketed/pseuds/kay_cricketed). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3197196).

— Лучше и не придумаешь, — сказал Фогги. 

Карен оторвала ещё один уголок от сэндвича с курицей, и хорошо, потому что Мэтт так проголодался, что мог бы съесть хоть десять.

— Не знаю, Фогги, — сказала она с приличествующей долей сомнений. — Мэтт раньше не хотел завести собаку, так с чего ты взял, что он захочет котёнка? 

Мэтт поднимет Карен зарплату, решил он, бросаясь вперёд и тычась носом до тех пор, пока запах куриного жира и лака для ногтей не оказался совсем близко. Укусить филе, а не пальцы, было задачей сложной, но в награду за его старания курица снова сочно чавкнула — Карен отрывала для Мэтта следующий кусочек. Он поднимет ей зарплату, а потом выдаст собственную бронзовую табличку с именем. 

— Ты этого кота хоть видела? — возмутился Фогги.  
— Этого маленького котика, — засюсюкала Карен, почёсывая Мэтта между ушей в процессе кормёжки.   
— Да, этого котёнка. Беззащитного малыша, которого бросили полумёртвым на улице. Этого… страшно милого, глупоухого и _слепого_ малыша. Так что попрошу тут, я могу его хоть Уилсону Фиску дать, а козлина только сблюёт радугой и будет держать его у себя за пазухой, чтобы отдавать ему весь свой ланч.

Мэтт зашипел и сунул язык между пальцами на лапе, агрессивно вылизываясь. Никто не отдаст его Уилсону Фиску. Никакого за пазухой. 

— Олицетворяет, — согласился Фогги.   
— Если хочешь его оставить себе, Фогги, то оставь. — Карен, судя по голосу, сдерживала улыбку. 

Рука Фогги легла Мэтту на спину. Он моментально выгнулся, поддавшись инстинктам, и с досадой отметил, что пискнул. Но ладонь была приятной, а почёсывания — почти так же хороши, как сэндвич с курицей. Мэтт боднул руку Фогги.

— Не-а, — сказал ей Фогги, — это подарок для Мэтта. И в любом случае, он лучше, чем кто угодно, будет понимать, как сделать его счастливым и дать ему всё.

Вот как. Мэтт растрогался. Пусть Фогги на самом деле и дарил Мэтту, ну, его самого, это всё равно было очень заботливо. Может, он всё же не срыгнёт подарочек Фогги в ботинки.

Когда он снова станет человеком, Мэтт обязательно осушит полпакета молока и скажет своим друзьям, что они те ещё придурки, но он всё равно их любит.

***

Так вот, насчёт кота. 

Он просто связался со скверными людьми, вот и всё. На колдунах и чародеях как-то больше Мстители специализировались. Это у них обслуживались потустороннего происхождения злодеи со сверхъестественными силами. В Адской кухне такие типы встречались редко. Свои ночи Мэтт проводил в компании наркоманов, воров, насильников и убийц — этаких старомодных засранцев, из ночи в ночь забавляющихся на своих территориях.

Но стоило одной-единственной личности в капюшоне возникнуть в тёмном переулке, и хорошая репутация Мэтта распласталась на асфальте. Задницу магия может ему поцеловать, вот что. 

— Это лучше, чем козёл, — сказал Капюшончик. — Твои рожки меня чуть не вдохновили, знаешь. 

Так что Мэтт выцарапался из костюма, промокшей кучей лежавшего на земле, и какое-то время дрожал крохотным белым клубочком. Мир был намного громче обычного для того, кто стал размером меньше тостера. Но его нюх, по крайней мере, остался почти прежним. Когда Мэтт немного оправился, он взял курс на улицы, надеясь, что сможет найти ответы хоть где-то. 

Вместо ответов он нарвался на четырёх котов, защищающих свои территории. Победил в каждой стычке, но не без потерь. Он остался без кусочка уха и хромал, и к тому времени, как он добрался домой, Мэтт смог только жалобно плакать под дверью. 

Фогги заглянул к Мэтту следующим утром, как прошёл уже не один час и тепло солнца поползло по полу. Мэтт узнал поступь ботинок и запах бейглов с кунжутом и сливочным сыром, и навострил уши, несмотря на то, что устал, и проголодался, и грустил, и был явно не в форме. 

— Фогги, от меня воняет, как от старой жвачки, и это меня печалит, — сказал он.   
— О, привет, — сказал Фогги. — Ох, ты выглядишь… ой. Иди сюда, малыш, мы ограбим морозилку Мэтта на предмет ветчины и займём тебя на время незапланированной поездки к ветеринару. Потому что ветеринар тебе ой как нужен. — Он поднял Мэтта за шкирку и добавил: — Дай угадаю, это я ещё твоего соперника не видел?   
— Ветеринар? Я к Клэр хочу! — взвыл Мэтт и укусил его. 

(Он был в паскудном настроении. Можете за это подать на него в суд.)

***

Не подавайте на него в суд, ему и так стыдно. Он обязательно обо всём исповедуется. Его священник даже глазом на моргнёт на «прости меня, святой отец, ибо я укусил моего лучшего друга за то, что он попытался бережно взять меня на руки» после всего, что Мэтт уже отмочил.

***

Карен устроила ему кроватку из не первой свежести свитера, газеты и полотенца, которое лежало под кофе-машинкой, чтобы собирать разлитое. Она поставила её под свой стол, явно не собираясь делиться Мэттом ни с кем, и подло сманила его добавкой курицы, колбасой и кусочком печенья. 

— Откормим тебя, — сказала она, поглаживая его живот. — Да, откормим! Котики должны быть с круглым пузиком.   
— Я не знаю, как на это реагировать, — сказал Мэтт. — Ты всё делаешь неловким. Но ты хорошо пахнешь. Спасите.   
— А ты говорливый, — сказала ему Карен. Она погладила его вдоль носа, по росту шерсти. — Это неплохо. Иногда тут грустно без Мэтта. 

О Господи, дошло до того, он же услышит _тайны._ Фогги его угробит, когда он снова станет человеком. 

Мэтт решил проблему гениально. Он метнулся между ног Карен и рванул в сторону сломанной вентиляции в кухонной части офиса. Последующие три часа они улещивали его, пытаясь выманить, но Мэтт свернулся в уголке и заснул довольный, радуясь, что больше не услышит ничего, что надорвёт ему сердце.

***

— Вылезай, пожалуйста, чудодей мистер Миффисто, — взмолился Фогги. — Нам домой пора, но, по-моему, никто не может уйти, пока ты не вылезешь из вентиляции. Или хотя бы пошумишь там, чтобы мы знали, что ты жив.   
— Мистер кто?   
— Ты что, не знаешь про «Котов»¹?

Вот что его разбудило: имена. Мэтт потянулся, зевая, повилял задом. Прикинул, не остаться ли тут, но Фогги добавил: 

— А про Кэтберта? Лорда Лайон-О?   
— Продолжай в том же духе, Читара, — сказал Мэтт. Он протиснулся в крохотную щель вентиляции, где его немедленно схватили на руки и прижали к груди Карен. Ой. Мэтт почти чувствовал дух зависти, исходящий от Фогги.  
— Фогги, мы не можем просто его здесь оставить. Он напуган и ему одиноко. 

Фогги помедлил. 

— Хочешь взять его домой? 

Мэтт прикинул, что они с ним сделают, если он превратится в человека прямо в кровати Карен, и всё ещё прикидывал, стоит ли игра свеч, когда Карен вздохнула и почесала его между ушей. 

— Нет, — горестно сказала она. — Я бы не против, но у меня для котёнка небезопасно. И я думаю, что ты ему больше нравишься. 

Ну нет, Мэтт это так не оставит. Он тщательно прицелился и лизнул её в нос. 

— Ты мне нравишься, именно поэтому я должен сделать правильный жизненный выбор. 

Карен помолчала мгновение. Потом чмокнула его в макушку бережно, будто он из одних полых костей сделан, будто он доказал ей что-то, и теперь всё было хорошо.

***

У Фогги в квартире Мэтт очень быстро выяснил, что может сделать двойное сальто назад, если обежит комнату и воспользуется дверью ванной как трамплином. 

— О Господи Боже мой, — заорал Фогги, зашуршав простынями. — Мне спать надо, маленькое исчадие Сатаны.   
— КРУЧЕ ВООБЩЕ НЕ ПРИДУМАЕШЬ, — сказал Мэтт. — ФОГГИ. ФОГГИ, СМОТРИ. СМОТРИ, КАК Я МОГУ. 

(Он, кажется, немножко сошёл с ума. Наверное, об этом стоило бы волноваться. Но без разницы. Если он промчится галопом по жилой части восемнадцать раз на предельной скорости, а потом выпустит набивку диванной подушке, воняющей пиццей, вселенная снова станет простой и понятной. На него словно снизошло какое-то божье провидение.)

— За что, — сказал Фогги.

***

Мэтт превратился обратно в Мэтта Мёрдока, Настоящего Человека, где-то в шесть тридцать утра. Ему снились свечи, с потрескиванием гаснущие в темноте, а потом что-то вдруг со всех сторон надсадно хрустнуло, и он резко проснулся, распростёртый нагишом в куче чего-то, что по запаху и на ощупь было грязным бельём и деревянными прутиками. 

Ой. 

— Наверное, я спал в корзине, — сказал он вслух, чтобы убедиться, что может. Голос был сиплым, но в целом нормальным снова. Во рту стоял вкус… синтетической ваты и годичной давности салями, фу.

Он пошарил вокруг себя, пока не нашёл стену, о которую можно было опереться, затем встал, хотя колени подкашивались. 

Звякнул полый алюминий, и Мэтт понял, что Фогги стоит неподалёку и смотрит, как он возится, потому что звук был однозначно бейсбольной биты. 

— Ясно, — сказал Фогги спокойно, как говорит всякий на грани срыва. — Слепой кот, которому надрали задницу и который воротит нос от «Фэнси Фист»². Естественно, ты же мой лучший друг, который тайно носит личину уличного героя, который тайно носит личину крохотного животного, которое тайно… что там дальше?  
— С котом — это недавнее, — невыносимо искренне сказал Мэтт. — Моя жизнь ад, Фогги.   
— Ты, кажется, сожрал вчера половину моей гостиной, — сказал тот. 

Мэтт открыл рот, но так и не понял, что нужно сказать в ответ на это. Так что через некоторое время он просто заткнулся и провёл ладонью по лицу. 

— А ещё ты очень голый, — запоздало добавил Фогги.  
— Ты не мог бы..?  
— Да, да, конечно. Идём. У меня где-то в шкафу валялись рубашки на высоких адвокатов-засранцев. Возможно. Ты в курсе, что съел мою подушку?   
— Да.   
— Ты съел мою подушку, — сказал Фогги, будто его только сейчас осенило потенциалом материала для шантажа. — Ох. Ох, ладно. Лучше и не придумаешь. 

(Коробку кошачьих консервов они всё же оставили, на всякий случай.)

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ мюзикл по мотивам «Популярная наука о кошках, написанная Старым Опоссумом» Т.С. Эллиота;  
> злой директор кадровой службы из комикс-стрипа «Дилберт»;  
> оба — персонажи мультфильма «Громокошки», мужского и женского пола соответственно.
> 
> ² «Fancy Feast», согласно вики, считается «первым гурманским кормом для котов».


End file.
